


乌有乡19

by judgeofjudge



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgeofjudge/pseuds/judgeofjudge





	乌有乡19

19  
DAY-3 14:00  
雷神之锤号的逃生舱里，安迷修坐在副驾驶座上一言不发，只顾专注地盯着眼前的虚拟屏。  
记忆恢复之后，逐渐摆脱了那种浑浑噩噩的状态，再重新着手处理加密硬盘，一下子就比原来顺利很多。  
越往下破解，越能清晰地看到，在师傅的密码里，有不少只有他才看得懂的痕迹。  
这确实是师傅……隔着迢递的时空和生死，也一定要传达给他的东西。  
安迷修盯着最后一步加载中的字样，眼眶禁不住湿润了。  
直到一道灼热的视线，从左边投射过来，安迷修连忙眨了眨眼睛，他低下头，徒劳地敲了敲投影键盘的回车键，并没有转头去验证左边的人有没有看他。  
然而，左脸很快开始发烫，安迷修有种错觉，那视线仿佛拥有实体般逡巡向下，一直没入紧绷的颈侧。  
他的耳根立刻就红透了。  
到底为什么会这样？那该死的标记根本不存在——  
安迷修心烦意乱地想着，而解码程序总算跑完了，他迫不及待地点开，跳出来一个黑色的窗口。  
是最后的谜题。  
窗口中的代码残缺不齐地写下，一行又一行，安迷修的心高高地悬挂起来，又沉沉地落下去。  
他知道这段代码。  
现在这个世界上，只有他一个人知道了——他甚至已经不是人了。  
机械心脏一阵绞痛，安迷修按住胸口，绞尽脑汁地回想。  
师傅以为他一定能填上这段代码，因为这是……他很小开始学编程，但师傅总是很忙，于是写了一个AI日常陪他练习，那是安迷修第一个非生物的伙伴，后来他还给AI增写了不少新的功能。  
而最后的密钥，是那个AI的完整代码。  
这确实是最安全也最隐秘的，不存在于任何档案与资料里，它仅仅是一段浮光掠影的往事，不会有人提前想到去监听或者窃取它，只有那个孩童才会隆而重之地保存起来。  
可惜，师傅一定想不到，他已经……在横渡冥河的旅途中，不少往世的细节无可避免地遗失了。  
安迷修敲敲打打，最后还是停下叹了口气。  
雷狮分明被他勾起了好奇心，可就是不主动发问，反而整个人理直气壮地凑了过来，靠在他的扶手上，一手托着腮，抬起脸来盯着他看。  
安迷修被他盯得受不了，只好随口说了说最新发现。  
雷狮的神色也难得凝重起来，“你再想想，完全没有遗迹可循么？旧电脑、旧硬盘一类的……”  
安迷修苦思冥想了半天，说，“这我也不确定，当时我住在师傅家里，上中学以后就搬出去了，不知道他怎么处理那些东西。”  
“我们回雷王星去查一查。”  
“这也太危险了！”安迷修被他大胆的想法惊了一惊，“现在回雷王星根本是自投罗网——再说，现在的当务之急是找到元晶，修复你的程序；否则，万一你的时间到了……”  
“这倒未必，我们一时半会也找不到元晶，倒是你师傅留下的硬盘，既然是关于那个计划，很可能会涉及到元晶的来源。”  
雷狮顿了顿，忽而笑了起来，他有些不可思议地说，“安迷修，未来雷王星——不，或许是整个星系最强大的杀伤性武器，现在就握在你手里，你怕什么？”  
安迷修怔了半天，看看手里的硬盘，又转头看看雷狮。  
当他后知后觉地反应过来，手已经被握住了。  
“走吧。”雷狮轻轻松松地说完，捏了捏他的手，直起身正要回到座位上，安迷修忽然就拉住了他的手。  
“那你要答应我，不管这一趟结果如何，也不要在雷王星轻举妄动。”安迷修认真地说，“你绝对不能再落在他们手里了。”  
雷狮停下来把他瞧了一会，说，“要不然，你提前给我发个病毒吧。如果我真的落在他们手里了，你就……”  
“不，”安迷修立刻猜到他要说什么，“绝对不行！我不会答应的，不然我们就不要去雷王星了。”  
“好吧，听你的。”雷狮故作无奈地摊了摊手，“反正还有两天半，不行就先撤。”  
“……万一，我格盘了，你可以带我去塞壬星，去看看那些东西。”  
安迷修郑重其事地开口，“好，我会的。”  
雷狮盯着他闷闷不乐的脸，忽然说，“安迷修，我想到一个一劳永逸的办法！”  
“什么？你快说。”  
“——你干脆把我拆了吧，数据提取出来，重新打印一个身体，直接绕开元晶装置就是了。”  
安迷修立刻摇头，“不行，这类操作迄今根本没有实验数据支撑，我们不能冒这个险。”  
“担心什么？”雷狮笑着俯身压住他，“我就算换个身体，也可以再标记你一次的。”  
“说什么呢，”安迷修红了红脸，“标记什么的，根本没有那种东西。”  
他接着小声补充了一句，“我都查过代码了……”  
“哦！”雷狮发现新大陆似的感慨，“你才刚恢复记忆，就急着检查身上有没有我的标记呀？”  
安迷修非常无语，“拜托，如果真的有，那绝对不科学。”  
“真的没有？”雷狮歪了歪头，向他的脸边凑过去，安迷修不得不偏过头，纵容他贴近自己颈后的腺体。  
雷狮故意深吸了一口气，空气中弥漫开氤氲的潮气，他把脸埋进安迷修的颈侧，埋进雨水般润泽的芬芳里。  
“那这是什么？”  
安迷修努力字正腔圆地说，“一个成年男性的正常生理反应。”  
“哦？那你对别人也会有反应？”雷狮索性堵住了他的嘴，一手剥下他的裤子，却什么都没有做。体液很快流淌出来，汨汨地打湿了他的手指。  
“如果不是我，你也会有这样的感觉么？”  
“不是……”安迷修断断续续地开口，两根手指已经侵入了他的身体，作乱似的翻搅起来，把本应科学严谨的解释搅得支离破碎，“这是一种，心理暗示……我们曾经发生过那种，形式上模仿人类标记的性行为？中央处理器会产生错误的体认，在每次相似的场合，发出一个即时指令……”  
“喂，那你失忆的时候，一开始可不知道我们都睡过了，还不是……”雷狮勾起手指，暗示性地按了按。  
安迷修果然按捺不住地出声，又赶紧打住，“可、可是，那也许是身体记忆……”  
雷狮慢慢地说，“那你还记得，这具非人的身体，第一次和我亲近么？”  
“……”  
安迷修睁大了眼睛，明明还不到半个月，却仿佛已经是往世的事情了。  
他回想起那种感觉，就像第一次看到把黑夜燃烧殆尽的陨星，在他知晓那是一场久别重逢之前，已经再次点燃了他的灵魂。  
雷狮的脸在眼前放大，安迷修闭上眼睛，他开始有点相信所谓的“标记”是存在的，无论是怎样一个人间的名称——那是一个契约，它不写在代码里，不依存于有形的肉体和无形的记忆，无论经历多少次背叛和遗忘，它仍是亘久存在的，旷日弥新，它总会被寻回，那是……  
雷狮已经埋进他的身体里，安迷修轻轻地呻吟出声了，他听到雷狮的声音，好像远远地传来，有些委屈似的说，“你就那么不愿意被我标记吗？”  
“呃……我不是……”安迷修抬了抬手，无措地摸摸他的脑袋。  
“既然你不愿意，”年轻的仿生人拉长了尾音，“那我就多标记你几次吧。”


End file.
